Tribute to Mifune
by antiraven
Summary: He's always been my favorite character, so I thought I should write some drabbles involving the samurai and his interactions with some other Soul Eater characters. Prompts inside for those that are curious.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do NOT own Soul Eater, **_**any**_** of it. This goes for all chapters that follow.  
**

Prompt list: Tattoo - Remember - House - Devil - Hope

Show - Tremble - Scare - Party - Lost

Near - Loss - Before - Gain - Four

Window - Sing - Wish - Drink - You

New - Weak - Understand - Story - Faith

Disappear - Magic - Sorry - Obey - See

Point - Fine - Art - Paper - Hymn

Sound - Film - Strange - Eleven - Monster

Skeletons - Grace - Closet - Knife - Seduction

Dirt - Mine - Demand - Emblem - Hard

Comfort - Kiss - Soft - Pain - Wound

Rain - Chocolate - Happiness - Telephone - Ears

Name - Sensual - Death - Sex - Touch

Weakness - Tears - Speed - Wind - Freedom

Life - Jealousy - Hands - Taste - Devotion

Forever - Blood - Sickness - Melody - Star

Home - Confusion - Fear - Lightning/Thunder - Bonds

Mark - Technology - Gift - Smile - Innocence

Competition - Clouds - Sky - Heaven - Hell

Sun - Moon - Waves - Hair - Supernova

Walking - World - Wink - Wonder - Worry

Whim - Waste - Whiskey - War - Wedding

Birthday - Blessing - Blink - Burning - Breathing

Breaking - Belief - Balloon - Balcony - Bare

Quiet - Quick - Question - Quarrel - Quit

Jump - Joke - Jam - Jewel - Just

Smirk - Sorrow - Stupidity - Serenade - Sarcasm

Sordid - Solo - Sleep - Share - Solitary

Nowhere - Neutral - Nap - Near - Natural

Horizon - Curse - Virtue - Victory - Defeat

Ring - Hero - Memory - Box - Run

Hurricane - Wings - Cold - Red - Drink

Midnight - Temptation - View - Music - Silk

Cover - Promise - Dream - Candle - Talent

Silence - Journey - Fire - Strength - Mask

Ice - Plunge - Forgotten - Dance - Body

Sacred - Farewell - Screen - Formal - Fever

Laugh - Lies - Pet - Overwhelmed - Whisper

Wait - Talk - Search - Hope - Eclipse

Gravity - Highway - Unknown - Lock - Breathe

Air - Apple - Beginning - Bug - Coffee

Dark - Despair - Door - Drink - Duty

Earth - End - Fall - Fire - Flexible

Flying - Food - Foot - Grave - Green

Head - Hollow - Honor - Hope - Light

Last - Metal - Fresh - Old - Peace

Poison - Pretty - Rare - Regret - Roses

Secret - Snakes - Snow - Solid - Spring

Stable - Strange - Summer - Taboo - Ugly

War - Water - Welcome - Winter - Wood

Motion - Cool - Young - Last - Wrong

Gentle - One - Thousand - King - Learn

Blur - Wait - Change - Command - Hold

Need - Vision - Attention - Soul - Picture

Fool - Mad - Child - Now - Shadow

Goodbye - Hide - Fortune - Safe - Ghost

Book - Eye - Never - Sing - Sudden

Stop - Time - Wash - Torn - History

Power - Silk - God - Wall - Naked

Drive - Harm - Precious - Hunger – Believe

I'm not going through them in order, just as a warning. I'll be trying to go for at least one-hundred words per drabble, mostly focusing around Mifune. Wish me luck (:


	2. Chapter 2

Drabble one theme: Weak

Most men do not like feeling weak. And, in wanting to feel power, would extort weaker men or even women and children.

Mifune was not like most men. He raised his katana against those that would prey on the weak. He was a bodyguard. No matter how much money he would have made, he never could have raised his sword against Angela. From the very moment that Angela accepted his candy, he knew he had made a life-long friend.

From the very start, he had known that he would have to make sacrifices for her. When they did not have enough to eat for both of them, he never gave it a second thought, making sure that his Angela ate before him. Whenever she was cold, he eased his jacket over her small frame, letting her cuddle against his frame so that she would stay warm. Everything he did, he did for her.

However, even Mifune hated feeling weak. Perhaps he had more in similar with most men than he cared to think.


	3. Chapter 3

Drabble two theme: Time

For the samurai, routine had not been enough to calm his anxieties. He set himself through his paces, but practicing by himself would only get him so far. What would happen if he didn't succeed? He frowned, immediately pushing such thoughts from his head. He would defeat the Doctor and then he would become a teacher. There was no other way. He had Angela's safety to think about.

After running his laps around the castle, he went to check on Angela. She was, as he expected, still sound asleep. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he wondered idly if the miniature witch would call Stein a bully, as she had done for Black Star. He made a mental note to make sure that his signature KEEP OUT tape secured the area's perimeter for the fight.

As he grew thoughtful about the fight to come, Angela woke up. She noticed almost immediately how tense and thoughtful her guardian was and pouted. Whenever he got in one of those moods, he seemed less willing to playing with her. He would always get distracted. It was all the fault of the stupid screw-head. The whole thing had been the Doctor's idea. And preparing for the fight was what had made Mifune always so tired he could barely stand and yet, he always made sure to tuck her in. Those sorts of confusing thoughts only served to make her pout further.

Mifune shifted his reed as he finally realized that Angela was awake and was pouting. He knew that an apology was neither sufficient nor necessary, but nonetheless, a deep ache set itself in the pit of his stomach. He had been neglecting her, but since he only had a day left before his fight, he decided to take it off for her. "Hey," he said softly to the miniature ravenette, his intent gaze meeting hers. "What are you hungry for?" At the very least, he could use some delicious food as a make-shift apology.

While he busied himself cooking, the miniature witch watched raptly. "Hey Mi-kun," said the Chameleon witch, her wide innocent eyes meeting the samurai's own. "What are you always thinking about?" Mifune paused, letting the soup he had been cooking simmer. He remembered the answer he had given when she asked before going to sleep the night before. "Eat," he diverted, bringing his attention back to his now finished soup. As he poured the child her soup, he thought of how to elaborate further. At least Angela never complained about his cooking.

As the day wore on, he found himself enjoying his time with Angela, and his worries dissipated to the back of his mind. If he had the chance to go back and train instead, he never would have. It had been a perfect way to spend the rest of his time. With Angela, he felt more at ease and ready than any amount of training could have ever done. With Angela, time simply didn't matter.


End file.
